Darkness of the Light
by EleBell
Summary: AU,so to speak,Inuyasha and the gang find themselves in akward positions when five new people decide to stay. RomancexAngstxActionxAdventurexMysteryxSuspence this fic will have it all.CHAP 2 REPLACED
1. Chapter one, The Beginning

Sorry it's so short….I decided to follow my beta's advice and add more to it, take it more slowly…this is going to be a looooong story…

All Inuyasha Characters and associated themes are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

-Darkness of the Light-

Chapter One: The beginning

Keade walked to the doorway of her small hut and stared out into the rain; it seemed as if the sky was crying, and it had been as such for six days now…without stopping or letting up; in fact, the rain seemed to be gathering strength over those days, and only now did it seem to begin to lighten. It had to mean something; she could feel it in the depths of her soul. Something was coming and she had no idea what. Maybe that's what scared her most, not knowing what was going on… Well, no point in brooding on it; whatever was going to happen was not ominous. It would probably be confusing but not of direct harm.  
The pitch of night cascaded across the landscape, highlighted by an incalculable number of flickering stars and a moon that shone as though the Kami had sent an inextinguishable light with which the group would use to guide their way with tonight. Kaede could hear the soft snoring of the males within her home and the slight whimpering that indicated Shippo was most likely having a bad dream and Kagome would wake soon to comfort him. It was drawing close to the peak of darkness, the witching hour. Kagome called it midnight but that was a term from the future. Likewise, the others did not understand, but she had told them of her suspicions despite their ignorance. It did not escape Kaede's notice that this phenomenon had started almost exactly a week before witching night, a strange and ominous fact that did not sit well with her. Witching night was an old custom, not known by many. It was always on the third full moon of autumn… tonight.

Whatever was going to happen would happen very soon…she should wake the others so they would be prepared for whatever was coming. Kaede closed her eyes and let a weary sigh snake its way through her aged lips. When she tilted her head up she noted the rain had lightened to a small drizzle.  
She was right it was almost here… Quickly, she went in her home and shook everyone awake. She had already explained her theory to the others, so they asked no questions even with their vague understanding, but stood and readied themselves. All save Inuyasha, and by this time Kaede knew exactly how to rouse the hanyou and stood back a little ways, signaling Kagome to say the magic words:

"Inuyasha! RAMEN!" Kagome shouted with an air of amusement. In a moment said hanyou was on his feet, looking around and sniffing the air.  
"I told you not to do that anymore!" was his intelligent reply as he balled his fist and fumed for a moment before he remembered what was happening. "Is it close?" He asked Kaede, who only nodded in response. There was a slight scuffling of feet as the group gathered their weapons, just in case and they slowly made their way into the drizzle, where they moved away from the village a bit, awaiting what was to come.

Kagome subconsciously made her way over to Inuyasha and stood by his side, a look of curiosity on her face that contrasted greatly with his own look of determination, the same one he usually wore. As Kagome looked at Inuyasha she noticed that gradually, his facial features were becoming easier to see through the water and she took the time to glance about to the faces of her comrades. Miroku and Sango were side by side, both wearing a look of genuine worry and concern, staring out into the clearing in front of them. Shippo was silently perched on Kirara's head as she stood next to her mistress. Between Kirara and herself stood a weary Kaede, tired from lack of sleep that weighed on her aging body.

Slowly they all began to notice the droplets of rain seemed to part, in spherical shape, not ten yards from where they stood. A faint black aura surrounded the place. This aura was mixed with swirls of crimson and royal purple, one unlike they had ever seen before, darker than Naraku's even. This wasn't the only surprising thing. Looking around, Kagome noticed that Miroku and Sango could see this strange aura as well; this meant that it was one of the most powerful and most cleanly organized auras they had crossed. It spiked her curiosity a bit further, actually…  
"Oy! Hag, I thought you said this wasn't going to be dangerous!" Inuyasha shot at Kaede, with his hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga.  
"Aie, it won't be. Take in a feel of the aura instead of just looking at it for a moment." Doing as she said, all of them took in a bit of the aura, letting it rub against their own and then drawing back. It was dangerous, dark and evil in nature and instinct, but seemed to be willed and used for protection… strange….but it felt a bit broken as well.

In the space of a moment the orb grew in size and shrank to nothing, not dissipating, but becoming both guarded and hidden. 'Someone has to have a lot of power to hide that much strength.' was one of the many thoughts flying through Kagome's mind in that moment  
The rain instantly reacted to the shift in the density of the air and was sucked to the center of where the sphere had been. In the dark, the group could see a shadowed figure on bended knee in the dirt, panting. Then the rain stopped falling from the sky completely, the same as where the huge aura had parted the water, looking to anyone as if the rain had been sliced in two places and it all fell to the ground, creating a stunningly beautiful sight. they could see next to the figure, four others, laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.  
Slowly, but steadily, the figure stood, with an elegance unmatched by any the group had seen yet. This figure seemed to float off the ground instead of simply standing…as if it required no effort at all. This elegant figure wasn't that far away, head tilted downward, not showing a face, no one moved for a moment, out of shock, possibly…out of instant awe…certainly. Then, all in a few seconds, the figure quivered and went limp, collapsing onto the wet ground beneath it's feet. Since the rain had stopped, Inuyasha could catch a scent properly. He took a long sniff into the washed out, now fresh air, and turned to the others.  
"Four females and one male. I smell demonic blood, a type of demon I've never smelled before, but obviously demon… and some human blood, but I can't figure out what the other scents are…" he declared, a bit confused.  
"Thank you Inuyasha," Kaede responded and approached the five figures cautiously, the others in close range behind her. When they reached the five newcomers Kaede knelt beside the figure they saw collapse and looked over the stunning person before her, noting some rather bad wounds. Up close they could tell that it was a woman. She looked no older than twenty one, by human standards, and her beauty was astounding. Even Kagome and Sango gaped at her. The raindrops had stopped, yes, but they still clung to her lush lips and pale skin, shining like diamonds. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail but a few loose strands framed her features and clung to her cheeks and eyelashes. Though she had fallen on her side she still looked wondrous, her left arm splayed out beside her head and her right draped over her toned waist, her legs twisted over one another.  
Kaede saw that the woman had many various weapons on her person, some that she had never seen before, and for that reason had a feeling that Inuyasha would get along well with her. A smirk found it's way on her lips briefly at the thought before she caught sight of the woman's wounds once more. There seemed to be a more grievous one on the right arm, a sword wound. The gash started from the backside of her right upper arm, near the shoulder blade, and wound down across to the front of her upper arm, changed directions subtly, and cascaded along the skin between her elbow and the crease of her arm, down to her wrist where it curved into the shape of a crescent on the backside of her hand, cutting at least two veins.  
Kaede sighed and pulled some herbs and bandages from inside her robes and set them down next to her. Not wanting to disturb the woman too much she decided to begin at her hand and work her way upward. As soon as her fingers brushed the woman's pale, and shockingly cold, skin a slight yip issued from her mouth. In an instant, Kaede found herself pinned to the ground with a snarling man inches from her face.  
"What were you doing to my wife?" he demanded in a calm, yet angry, threatening voice.  
"I was…ugh…trying to…h-he-help" she spit out between strangled breaths. As fast as he had come, the man backed away, letting her go and waiting for her to rise.  
"You are a healer then?" he asked in a very different tone, his voice was now smooth and soft, but deep and protective, concern weaving through each word.  
"Hai, I am." She replied, raising a time withered hand to her now sore throat.  
"Then I thank you for you worries, but as you can see, the wounds are already healing on their own." Sure enough Kaede turned to see the woman now sitting up, flexing her shoulders and shaking the tension from her arm, which now had formed a scab over the huge wound.  
"Shiron, love," she called softly to the man and he gracefully walked over to her as she held out her arms to him. He in turn picked her up, wrapping her in his arms and holding her to his chest possessively yet tenderly.  
"Are you alright, Aryia?"  
"Yes, my love, just a few scratches. My energy is a bit low though…that spell took quite a bit out of me."  
"If it drained you that badly I would hate to think what it would have done to Leo." This drew a slight laugh out of the woman and she pulled herself up, pressing her lips to his softly for a brief moment smiling and nuzzling further into his chest. The man, Shiron, turned back to the group and addressed Inuyasha, the closest male.

"Is there a place we could stay for a few days?"  
"You'd have to ask Kaede." Inuyasha said and bowed his head out of respect, which surprised the whole group. Inuyasha rarely showed respect to anyone, certainly not to someone he'd just met.  
"You are Kaede?" he addressed the female behind Inuyasha, who happened to be Kagome. She eeped and pointed out the right person.  
"You may stay with me and the others, or if you wish, I can have the villagers build a temporary place for you and your friends as well. It would take a few days though."  
"Both would be much appreciated."  
"Then please, follow me."  
Shiron looked down at Aryia, who was not yet asleep, and asked her something in a different language.  
"Aryia, xo cou weeq um ho yakking hte hfo jpaqq onej?"  
"Cej, I'p orac wok juyt a jpaqq hajr" She smiled and slithered out of her husband's arms. Together, they walked to the other three figures, still unconcious on the ground not far away. Shiron threw two of them, females that looked to be the youngest amongst their group, over his shoulders so their feet hung over his back grasping their hands to keep them from slipping. Then he waited for Aryia next to Inuyasha.  
Aryia picked The other of the girls and put her over her left shoulder the way Shiron had.

"Here, let me help you, you might be healing but you shouldn't re-open that," Inuyasha offered, after a slight nudge in the back with a pleading look and nod in Aryia's direction from Kagome. Not giving her a chance to refuse, Inuyasha took the girl from her and turned around to see a grateful look on Shiron's face. As he passed the man he whispered only loud enough for him to hear:  
"It was her idea." He nodded slightly at Kagome.  
"I'll thank her later," Shiron replied, sincerity on his face.  
Inuyasha nodded and walked past, following Kaede back to her hut. Everyone close behind the two.  
As they entered the dwelling, Shiron asked if Kaede had any dark fabric and Kaede brought out quite a bit, without questioning his reasons. Quickly, Shiron went to work on it. He cut and layered the fabric and placed the still unconscious older females next to Aryia and completely covered them in it, taking off his long, floor length coat. He draped it over the three girls, tucking it under their sides like a father would.

Thus Shiron seated himself on the floor, Aryia in his lap. They waited for the others to seat themselves, awaiting a long explanation.


	2. Chapter Two, Prelude

-1As I said before, I decided to follow my beta's advice and add more to it, take it more slowly…sorry for the long wait, but here's the second chapter.

All Inuyasha Characters and associated themes are property of Rumiko Takahashi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

From chapter one

"Is there a place we could stay for a few days?"  
"You'd have to ask Kaede." Inuyasha said and bowed his head out of respect, which surprised the whole group. Inuyasha rarely showed respect to anyone, certainly not to someone he'd just met.  
"You are Kaede?" he addressed the female behind Inuyasha, who happened to be Kagome. She eeped and pointed out the right person.  
"You may stay with me and the others, or if you wish, I can have the villagers build a temporary place for you and your friends as well. It would take a few days though."  
"Both would be much appreciated."  
"Then please, follow me."  
Shiron looked down at Aryia, who was not yet asleep, and asked her something in a different language.  
"Aryia, xo cou weeq um ho yakking hte hfo jpaqq onej?"  
"Cej, I'p orac wok juyt a jpaqq hajr" She smiled and slithered out of her husband's arms. Together, they walked to the other three figures, still unconscious on the ground not far away. Shiron threw two of them, females that looked to be the youngest amongst their group, over his shoulders so their feet hung over his back grasping their hands to keep them from slipping. Then he waited for Aryia next to Inuyasha.  
Aryia picked The other of the girls and put her over her left shoulder the way Shiron had.

"Here, let me help you, you might be healing but you shouldn't re-open that," Inuyasha offered, after a slight nudge in the back with a pleading look and nod in Aryia's direction from Kagome. Not giving her a chance to refuse, Inuyasha took the girl from her and turned around to see a grateful look on Shiron's face. As he passed the man he whispered only loud enough for him to hear:  
"It was her idea." He nodded slightly at Kagome.  
"I'll thank her later," Shiron replied, sincerity on his face.  
Inuyasha nodded and walked past, following Kaede back to her hut. Everyone close behind the two.  
As they entered the dwelling, Shiron asked if Kaede had any dark fabric and Kaede brought out quite a bit, without questioning his reasons. Quickly, Shiron went to work on it. He cut and layered the fabric and placed the still unconscious older females next to Aryia and completely covered them in it, taking off his long, floor length coat. He draped it over the three girls, tucking it under their sides like a father would.

Thus Shiron seated himself on the floor, Aryia in his lap. They waited for the others to seat themselves, awaiting a long explanation.

-Darkness of the Light-

Chapter Two - Explanation and conversation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede seated herself directly in front of Aryia and Shiron, Miroku to their right, Sango to their left, Inuyasha between Miroku and Kaede, and Kagome between Sango and Kaede, with Shippo and Kirara nestled into her lap.

They sat in silance, just looking around at one another for a time, each person caught in contemplation of their own thoughts until Miroku spoke up.

"Shiron-sama, Aryia-sama, I believe introductions would be nice..so I will take it upon myself to start. My name is Miroku, twenty one summers, and I am but a humble monk." at this two light snorts came from Kagome and Sango, obviously thinking otherwise. Shiron and Aryia both gave the monk a curt nod and focused their attention to Inuyasha, who sat next to him.

"Inuyasha, son of Inutashio and Izayoi, young lord to The House Of The West and younger son to The Lineage Of The Moon. Two hundred and fifty five winters." Inuyasha gave a complete formal introduction, obviously stunning Kagome, Sango and Miroku, who all sat with their mouths hanging slightly open. He as well received a pair of curt nods from the couple as they focused their attention to Kaede.

"My name is Kaede, and I happen to be the head, and only priestess in this small village. Sixty one summers." She finished with a nod of respect of her own and received a pair of curt nods in turn as well. They couple moved their attention to the next in the small circle, Kagome. For a moment, when Aryia and Kagome locked eyes a flicker of recognition fluttered across both faces, but vanished as quickly as it had come.

"Higurashi, Kagome. Eighteen years old…umm…eighteen autumns… I'm a priestess, apparently…These two sleeping in my lap are Shippo, the small fox demon, twelve summers, and Kirara, the fire neko…umm, Sango will have to tell you how old she is.." She also received a nod from both Aryia and Shiron as their attention finally settled on Sango.

"Sango, I'm a Taijiya, nineteen winters. Kirara over there is a bit over twenty two summers." She smiled at the couple as she received a nod and Shiron's deep voice rang out.

"We are Shiron and Aryia De Surami, both of royal blood and both generals to the army of our Queen. I am over nine thousand summers and my mate is a thirty two autumns under me. I am mix blood, part fallen, part vampire, part demon, and part human, Aryia is half demon half vampire. Though, do not worry, we only feed from one another with an occasional glass of wine or sake." He ended with a smile. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo and Inuyasha all looked a bit confused and shocked. The couple was bombarded with questions.

"Nine thousand! SUGOI!"

"Vampire? What's a vampire?"

"Queen? What queen?"

"Feed? ( oo;;)"

"Now, now, we can only answer one thing at a time.." Aryia finally spoke, holding a hand up to silence them. Everyone whom had asked a question either blushed and/or looked slightly guilty. Aryia looked at Miroku first and asked him to ask his question again.

"You said Queen?"

"Yes, at the moment our queen is…unavailable. We shall leave it at that, information on her is very restricted." Shiron answered, turning to Inuyasha, whom was seated next to Miroku.

"What's a vampire?"

"A magical creature basically…such as a demon, but not.."

"Ah…That's why I didn't recognize the scent.."

Then they went to Shippo whom was still sitting in Kagome's lap.

"You guys are really over nine thousand seasons?"

"Yes, we are…"

"Wow…"

"Yeah Runt, I know…Sesshomaru is only a bit over two thousand winters."

Then, last of all was Sango's half mumbled question.

"Um…mine was more of a statement than a question, I was just a bit…shocked…" She received a slight nod from the couple and that was that.

----------------

The next two days went slowly but surely as they couple helped the villagers build Two new huts, one for themselves and the other hanyou that they had recently been told was Aryia's sister, Ackia, whom was half demon and half fallen. And the other hut for the two girls. Oddly enough the couple had refused to comment on the pair of humans they had with them.. Other than that Kagome had gotten Inuyasha to agree to hold off on the hunt for shards and Naraku until the others could travel with them. She had explained to them the whole situation with Naraku and they had agreed to travel with them. So the group hunting the shards had become vastly larger. Kagome, Sango and Aryia had become fast friends and when Aryia told her she would be training the two girls Sango and Kagome had jumped at the chance to learn more and Aryia had readily agreed.

The next morning the three awoke and introduce themselves. The twin girls were totally opposite, one was named Alane and the other Enala. They both had athletic builds and were lean but had many small differences. Alane's left eye was a vivid violet outlined around the pupil and iris in electric blue, her right it's opposite. Enala's were an exact, but reversed copy, her left being electric blue outlined in violet and her right violet outlined in blue.

They all agreed and the group would set out the next day.


	3. Chapter Three, Remembrance

-Darkness of the Light-

The cool night air brushed against Aryia's wondrously beautiful cheeks and she let her eyes drift closed, soft coal lashes contrasting so vividly against the pale skin that they made their resting place. She was walking….where she had no idea, she just needed to get away, it was always like this. She felt crowded in her own body; too many emotions, too many memories, too many faces, too many thoughts, too many options. Always too _many_…….too many pieces of her heart.. picked up and pasted back together… she didn't even remember when it had fallen apart. How could she have not noticed herself falling again?

"Again…….." She whispered the word softly, not conscious of it falling from her lips, rolling off her tongue like a fine wine, throwing itself into the air. She startled herself back to reality with the word she hadn't known she had spoken. She found herself standing in front of an old god tree. She knew that tree…. Faint flashes of a day played out in her mind; An old man with a tired face, A middle aged mother with a kind smile, A kind father of the same age.. with sad eyes and the scent of coming death…_'He is ill….he will soon die…I can smell it from so far. Poor man, poor woman..'_ those thoughts had crossed her mind then…so fleeting, yet so true. And there was more; A shrine that stood for a bit over four centuries, A tree she had seen on one of her many 'meaningless' outings…on a tour of that same shrine…And a young, inexperienced miko girl with caring eyes, growing into a beautiful woman with that same care, but now deeper…something that words could not do justice to in a million years.

She had watched the little girl run out to the old man, this was the first time she had taken the tour…the small miko girl bounded to the old man with a smile on her cute little innocent pink lips.

"_Ji-chan! Ji-chan! Guess whaaat?" She had said…seeming so far away, yet crisp and clear in her mind…even now._

"_Yes Kagome? Oh…what pretty flowers grandchild, Arigato." The old man had replied kindly._

And brought harshly back to earth, Aryia felt a large warm hand on her shoulder and inhaled.

"Shiron….my love….." She breathed into the air weaving the words into the wind. She rested her cheek against the coolness of his clawed fingers, and the smooth contour of the backside of his hand, nuzzling him ever so softly. "Remember when I took those tours? I stopped going about twelve years ago? Though I went back now and then even so….Seems just a minute to me now…."

"Yes, Aryia…I remember."

"Kagome…the child, was…Kagome…"

"Is that so? She and the twins are awake at the moment, they seem to be getting along famously."

"Hai…I must speak with her." She raised her head from his fingers and pivoted on her feet slowly, ready to go to Kagome and speak with her…of things…what those things were, she did not yet know.

"No….You stay here Aryia, I'll ask her to come to you. I have a feeling you would wish this to be a private matter, as would she."

"Hai… Ari..gato.." And with those wisps of words Shiron passed into the shadows of the forest once again, on the path to Kaede's hut. She missed the warmth of his hand….

Shiron passed into the hut without a word or a noise, so when Kagome found him knelt at her feet, head bowed in respect, she gasped and didn't know what to make of it. Royalty was bowing…to her!……

"Ummmm………Shiron-sama?"

"Lady Kagome, my mate requests your presence.. She is waiting in front of the Goshinboku." He rose and tilted his head to the side a bit, shadowing his eyes and face from view, hiding his amused smirk at her reactions to his respect of her. "Kagome-sama, please… I don't want her alone in such a state for too long…I do worry." He stated, letting his hair fall off his face, and pinning her with a slightly concerned, but controlled glare.

"H-hai…." And Kagome left the hut, walking through the forest and drawing nearer to Aryia. When she reached the edge of the trees that circled the large tree she halted and stared at Aryia. She did not have on the long floor length satin dress that she was wearing when they first met, it was clasped in her left hand and Aryia was just standing there….watching the stars. She had been wearing nice fitting black slacks and a black tank top that had two large rips across the shoulders, a deep silken red dress shirt had slipped from her shoulders, resting on her hips, the sleeves hanging from her wrists. Her figure was outlined beautifully by the clothes, leaving everything and nothing to the imagination.

"Come Kagome…" She turned and met Kagome's eyes.

"Aryia? Are you okay?" Kagome now stood in front of Aryia, who wore an expression just as cold, if not more, than Sesshomaru's.

"Hai, take my hand."

"You're not angry with me?"

"No, I was only startled."

Then Kagome reached out and placed their hands together. As soon as she did a tingle went up her spine and her memories flashed around her, as if in some sort of translucent dream reality. She saw that Aryia saw it as well, her as a little girl, playing on the shrine grounds, first day of school, first sleepover, and then she saw in her own memories, a woman in casual black dress pants and a long sleeved black pullover shirt. She had long black hair that was in a high ponytail, but still reached her lower thighs, almost to her knees, she wore sunglasses and she was crouching down in front of a younger Kagome, on her sixth birthday beside her bed as she readied for sleep.

(Flashback)

"_I'm sorry Arie-chan, I won't be able come see you anymore." The woman gave the younger Kagome a single blood rose, and clasped around her neck a thin silver chain, on the chain hung a hand crafted ruby, small and beautiful. It was carved into a little blood red katana with sapphire and amethyst shavings for the fabric on the small handle. It was bordered by an oval crafted from a diamond. _

"_But Shu-san!"_

"_Ah-ah...shhh, don't worry. But for now, it's too dangerous for you to remember me." The woman was Aryia, she placed two elegant clawed fingers on each of Kagome's temples._

_"Arie, your memories of me will be blocked when you wake tomorrow morning. One day, when you're older, I will unblock them, forgive me, dear, but right now bad people might want to hurt you because of me."_

(End Flashback)

Of course, only one person ever called her that. Her full name Kagome Arieanna Higurashi. And the woman had told her the name Shutomi. She had visited Kagome once a month and slept over the night before and the night of every birthday ever since she was three years old. She stopped doing that when she turned six, and visited about once a year until she turned ten, Kagome always remembered her Shu-san, she was like a second mother to her, and a sister all at once. Shu-san and her mother had always gotten along, sometimes they had stayed up till early morning talking about things Kagome didn't understand. The day her father died, a bit past her fourth birthday, Shu-san had stayed at her house for almost a month, taking care of her, her mother and the newly born Souta, he was only a few months old then, being born a week before Kagome's birthday. She stayed, nursing her mother out of depression, and just always being there in general.

"Shu-san?" Kagome asked, looking into Aryia's eyes, her voice cracking, her body trembling and her eyes watery.

"Hai, Arie-chan." Aryia smiled and Kagome launched herself into Aryia's arms.

"I missed you soooo very much Shu-san! Don't leave me again!"

"I wont Arie, I won't. But there is lots to explain…" She whispered, running her fingers through Kagome's hair.

"Hai." Kagome pulled back and wiped her eyes, grinning madly.


End file.
